


[Podfic of] Measurable Means

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Written for electricalgwen who graciously donated money to help_haiti in exchange for this story. Her prompt boiled down to, "Construction-worker!Jared, his buddies are always talking about and whistling at the gorgeous, stacked redhead who walks by the site every day, but he's more interested in the really hot guy... " And that is only part of this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Measurable Means

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Measurable Means](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/163751) by kelleigh. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1Sf5wvl) [20 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 44:28 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
